Such A Lovely Color For You
by fourthiv
Summary: She wouldn't give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of hearing her scream. For the first time in Draco Malfoy's life he respected someone who was below him. R&R my lovelies.


**Such a Lovely Color For You **by **Fourthiv**

**Authors Note: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. All characters etc belong to JK Rowling. Song Lyrics By A Perfect Circle. Also please note, I needed more 'dark curses' and in a one shot called 'Stained" by Arella1 which I highly recommend they mention curses, which are vaguely mentioned in my fic, so I DIDN'T make up those ones.**

**SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED! GO READ IT! IT'S CALLED ATROCIOUS STORIES. **

**bold thoughts**  
_italics flashbacks_  
underline Lyrics

* * *

I didn't want to know  
I just didn't want to know  
Best to keep things in the shallow end  
Cause I never quite learned how to swim

She was strong and brave, a true Gryffindor until the bitter end. Not once did she scream, not once. The only betrayal to the cold, proud facade she carried on that day was the fear in her cinnamon brown eyes.  
The dark corridors of the Malfoy Manor seemed an endless labyrinth to Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle.  
**I had almost forgotten how long the walk is to the exit of this place.**  
They were not alone, however. There was one other person with them. Hermione Granger. She was not fighting, kicking or screaming. She was not under any curse or potion. No, Hermione Granger, top witch in Hogwarts, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley was dead, and it was their job to ensure that her body was 'properly' disposed of.

I just didn't want to know  
Didn't want, didn't want,  
Didn't want, didn't want

_"Crucio!"  
Draco faintly heard the curse being uttered by one of his fellow death eaters. He had no idea who it was, nor did he care. It didn't really matter to him either. He was too entranced by the girl in front of him. He had never liked this girl, not once in the 6 years he knew her. In fact he hated her with his whole being.  
She was beneath him, below him.  
But in this moment, watching the end of her life, something was...different. Something was wrong and Draco could not put his finger to it._

Close my eyes just to look at you  
Taken by the seamless vision  
I close my eyes,  
Ignore the smoke,  
Ignore the smoke,  
Ignore the smoke

After Successfully leaving the Malfoy grounds undetected and reaching the apparation point, Draco turned to Goyle, and gave him the nod of approval. After grabbing ahold of the body, they both apparated away towards their destination.

_**Why wont she cry?**  
He watched as she was tortured for what seemed like an eternity. Endless counts of Crucio's, Kaio's, Agonia Anatello's among many others were uttered around him, but all he could do was watch. He was afraid to utter a word, feeling as though his words just might betray his duty and beliefs. So he watched._

_  
It was when his own father stepped from the circle to put her under the Choris Efialtis that he understood what was wrong with him.  
She was strong, brave, not like him. She was not a coward, and would not give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of hearing her scream, nor the satisfaction to hear her beg, to see her cry. For the first time in Draco Malfoy's life he respected someone who was below him. _

Call it aftermath  
She's turning blue  
Such a lovely color for you  
Call it aftermath,  
She's turning blue  
While I just sit and stare at you

Not moments after leaving The Malfoy Manor they arrived at their destination: Hogsmeade. Goyle shifted Hermione off of him, throwing her beaten and broken body on the floor. Draco, quickly glaring at Goyle, levitated her body and began to trek forward to the now abandoned Hogwarts Castle. When Draco was informed of the plans for her body, he did not question why. Any witch or wizard would know why. Her body would be placed on Dumbledore's tomb, just in time for the 3 year anniversary of his death, and many friends would be visiting the grave-site.  
So they headed there, to leave her nearly unidentifiable body, naked, cold and bruised on the tomb.  
**The ultimate violation**

Because I don't want to know  
I didn't want to know  
I just didn't want to know  
I just didn't want

_Once his father finished and the counter-curse was given, Hermione looked utterly confused and lost. Not a heartbeat later Draco could see the realization, hatred and fear in her eyes. It was at this time that Draco knew that his loyalty to the cause would be tested. This was his last chance to prove himself after the mistake with Dumbledore three years prior.  
He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. But he didn't want to know if there were doubts in his mind. He just didn't._

When they arrived at the tomb, Draco saw that life was flourishing around it. There were plants, flowers and creatures of all kinds around it. As Goyle grabbed Hermione's body and threw it unceremoniously onto the tomb, Draco noticed a butterfly passing by. It was a cinnamon brown, just like the color of her eyes; the eyes that, unknowingly to him, will haunt Draco until his death. Jetting his hand out, Draco snatched up the butterfly, crushing it in his fist.

Mistook their nods for an approval  
Just ignore the smoke and smile

_It was finally time. As Draco turned his attention from the broken girl in front of him to his fellow Death Eaters, they all looked to him and gave the nod of approval. He was the one to determine the end of Hermione Granger, the one to snuff out her life. No one was to interfere with that.  
Fingering his wand, Draco advanced slowly on her, unsure of how to dispose of her.  
Then it hit him, and he knew exactly how to kill the embodiment of everything that he stood against._

Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a lovely color for you  
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a perfect color for your eyes  
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
Such a lovely color for you  
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue  
While I just sit and stare at you

**Finally. It's over.**

Draco and Goyle turned and left the grave site without a second glance. It was a quick journey, and once they arrived, they apparated away from the school forever. The calm before the storm was over, now it was time for war.

_It seemed ages before Draco reached the girl he once loosely referred to as a peer. Kneeling down, Draco tore off the mask he was wearing.  
**I want you to know it was me.**  
He was close enough now to hear her ragged breath, to smell the blood coating her body, and to see deep into her eyes, those cinnamon brown eyes. Looking into those eyes nearly broke Draco's nerve.  
**They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. I never believed it until now.**  
In her eyes Draco saw understanding, pity, pain and love. At first he was unsure why he could see love, but soon it dawned on him. Love was the supposed key to defeat His master. She loved her friends, her family. The people she was about to leave. Once that dawned on him, a disturbing revelation came next.  
It seemed as though she was happy that it was he who would be the end of her, and not a random person in the room.  
Not being able to take it anymore, Draco promptly stood up. Anger flashed through him, and in a haste he kicked her in the face, knocking her from the position she once held.  
He knew how he wanted to kill her.  
Using his wand, he preformed the counter curse to the magic binds around her wrists and ankles. He knew she wouldn't try to run.  
Straddling her chest, he threw his wand to the side. It felt as though time was finally catching up with him as his hands moved, almost on their own accord, to her neck.  
**A muggle death for a muggle born**  
Applying slight pressure, Draco watched as the girl beneath him slowly died. As he added more and more pressure, he could see the colors changing in her face, underneath the blood and dirt. Her skin, a naturally pale shade, turned to a pale pink. It was disgusting to Draco. That was soon followed by a red, then a deep purple. The disgust in him was fading away, yet there were still remnants. Finally it happened.  
As he looked into her eyes, all the pity, understanding, love and pain faded away, being replaced by a glazed over look. She was almost dead. Draco moved his gaze from her eyes to drink in the rest of her face. It was a pale shade of blue, darkest on her lips.  
**It's such a lovely color for you Hermione. So lovely.**  
It was done, the girl was dead. He finally proved himself to his Lord. Releasing her neck, Draco stood up, grabbed his wand and walked back to his place in the circle. The mudblood was dead, the task was complete._

I don't want to know

* * *

**story by: fourthiv  
song by: a perfect circle "blue"**


End file.
